This invention relates to computer servicing carts, and more particularly to the construction of a cart for use in servicing and/or cleaning computer terminals.
Microcomputers and peripheral devices are becoming increasingly important in the workplace. For example, terminals or personal computers can be used in offices, engineering departments, and the like. From time to time it is necessary and desirable to clean these devices on site. Repair of the computers is normally done by removing the computer to an off-site location. Repair is different from cleaning or providing preventive maintenance. In order to clean the computers, it is necessary to clean parts, such as the keyboard, central processing unit and/or printer by disassembly, vacuuming, closing, etc. Computer servicemen would clean these computers by carrying in tools individually or in a satchel to the location for cleaning. In addition, it is sometimes desirable for the servicemen to clean the unit at the desk or location of the PC, thus inconveniencing the operator or the organization of their work area.
It has been found to be desirable to provide a more compact way of reliably bringing tools, such as hand tools, cleaning solutions, a vacuum cleaner and/or a blowing apparatus to the work site. In addition, it has been found to be desirable to provide a servicing work surface for cleaning without disturbing the operator.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,291, a computer servicing cart is disclosed. That cart appears to have solved the problems which existed at that time. However, that cart included a cabinet mounted on wheels and as a result the cart tended to twist or rack during movement and it was also found to be desirable to provide an improved mounting for the rear wheel assembly for ease of moving the unit up and down stairs.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved cart which addresses the foregoing problems and which still provides desirable servicing and carrying features of a computer cart.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.